There's a new world somewhere
by NancyMay
Summary: Frank and Alice, a link to 'Of Children...' but a separate set. The beginning, I hope, of a new romance.
1. Chapter 1

**There's a new world somewhere...**

 **This title is the first line of a Seeker's classic, composed by Tom Springfield, 'I'll never find another you', popular in the sixties , ok a bit later than the series but... Hope I'm not infringing copyright but it was and is a favourite of mine.**

 **The first in a serial (I hope) about Frank and Alice.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Frank pulled away from Alice's house he glanced in his rear view mirror. She was just going through her door. He noticed her upright stance, her dark hair falling just over the collar of her blouse.

He liked her, but he didn't know why. On a physical level she was attractive, good figure, always smartly dressed. On an intellectual level she was smart, well educated, intuitive and he respected that. He wasn't drawn to giggling nervous women who needed to be wrapped in cotton wool. No, he liked Alice, more than a Superintendent of Police would normally like his Pathology Registrar.

So, what to do about it?

He was still pondering this when he pulled onto the drive of his own modest residence.

When he'd taken the posting at Ballarat he'd rented a small bungalow. It had been all a widowed, childless police officer needed. A bedroom, living/dining area, kitchen and bathroom; definitely the home of a single, and he had to admit, lonely man.

When his wife died, to fill the void he'd turned to the horses, betting and mostly losing. Perhaps he was looking to fill the void in the wrong places.

The marriage had been good, he had been fulfilled and he hoped his late wife had. She had never complained, and he had let her continue working after the wedding, knowing that if they were blessed with children she would have given up her job to be a mother. But they weren't and she didn't, so now he was alone.

Should he pursue Alice? He didn't know. He'd have to sleep on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice closed and locked the door behind her, a habit, she knew, born out of being one of few women to make it in, what was still, a man's world.

Trust a man not to be able to order flowers!

Alice dropped her keys into her handbag and walked into her living room. Her house, like Frank's, was small, but bright if conservatively furnished. A sofa, chair, coffee table and sideboard were in the living room, the kitchen was small, but Alice was the first to admit she wasn't much of a cook; a bedroom and bathroom completed the building.

She sighed. Sometimes she envied Jean's situation. She knew Jean worked hard, looking after a husband, lodger and toddler, plus being Lucien's receptionist couldn't be easy, and now she had a newborn to cope with! Why did Jean make it all seem so easy, so every day. Somehow Alice felt she'd missed something over the years.

She poured herself her evening whisky, just the one. Unlike Blake she didn't need the prop of alcohol; although she had to admit he didn't drink anywhere near as much as he used to, if at all.

She thought about Frank as she swirled the amber liquid in the glass. He'd been nothing but gallant, old fashioned, but she liked it. She didn't want to fight off a man who thought giving a female colleague a lift home meant he'd get into her bed.

She knew he was widowed with no children, and a gambler. That, she felt, was his way of coping with loneliness. Ordinarily she didn't think of other's emotions, she'd long ago consigned hers to the locked part of her psyche she called the past. But, Frank was different.

Oh god! These were feelings she'd long ago given up on.


	2. Falling slowly

Alice had been on call the previous week while Lucien had looked after Jean. She'd seen Jean a couple of times and she was still amazed at how well she coped. Was there nothing not in a day's work for Mrs Jean Blake?

A new consultant had been appointed by the hospital, a surgeon from England. Mr Irwen Smith, an arrogant swine in Alice's opinion. He strutted around the hospital as if he owned the place, was rude to the nursing sisters, and positively appallingly badly behaved to the junior nursing staff. He looked at them as if they were something he had picked up on the sole of his shoe!

She had had the misfortune to perform an autopsy on one of his patients. He had tried to remove a perforated appendix. Hacking into her he'd allowed infected material to flood her peritoneum and her heart had given up, shocked into submission. Alice was utterly appalled at the sight on her table in autopsy. A butcher would have made a better job.

Alice had filed her report stating that surgical incompetence was the cause of death. In her mind it was little more than murder.

She was called to account by the hospital board, but had held her ground.

Frank had found her outside the conference room. He'd heard what had happened. She was shaking with rage, shaking so much she couldn't light her cigarette. She'd been trying to give up and up to now had succeeded. Frank, unnoticed by Alice walked up to her and guided the match.

Inhaling deeply she gasped, 'Thank you, Frank.' She sank back, leaning against the wall.

He indicated the room, 'I'm going in, I've been asked to give a character reference.'

She raised an impeccably plucked eyebrow.

'Alice, you and Blake are the best I've ever met in your field. I'll fight to the last to keep you on the team.'

Alice's eyes widened. She was used to being dismissed as an unreliable, emotional woman, now here was this man prepared to put his reputation on the line for her. There were no words.

Frank found Alice at the Blake's later. He knew when she had an hour to spend she spent it there. She and Jean had become very close, both needed a female friend to talk to and this time Alice needed it more than Jean.

Jean answered the door to his knock, she was cradling Jenny and he could hear Alice's voice reading to Bobby.

'Alice, it's for you!' called Jean.

'Jean, could I talk to Alice in private?' he asked.

Jean looked worried, 'Yes, of course, I'll take the children into the garden.'

She showed him into the living room.

'Come on Bobby, let's go and water the plants,' and she held out her hand to her son.

Lucien was in his study, but on hearing familiar voices he poked his head out. Before he could say anything he saw Jean, who shook her head and indicated Frank and Jean. He ducked back in quickly, Jean would tell him later, now he wasn't wanted.

Alice looked up, 'She looks drained,' Frank thought, it was not a state he ever expected to find her in. She was always controlled even emotionless, but now, now this had hit her like a sledgehammer.

'Alice,' he went over to the sofa, 'I've spoken to the board. I've told them there is no question of your professional integrity. I have every confidence in you and they've agreed to continue your contract.'

'But...'

'No buts! you're the pathology registrar essential to the detection and solving of crime here in Ballarat.'

Alice gave him a grateful look, 'Thank you. You didn't have to.'

'Yes I did, and even if I didn't I would've.'

They looked at each other and Frank decided he'd better go. Something about Alice's expression told him he should. not dismissive just a 'go before I embarrass myself' type of look.

'I'll see you tomorrow.' He nodded and left.

Alice sank back into the couch. She wanted to cry, but nobody had seen her cry since she was twelve and she wasn't about to let that happen now.

Lucien poked his head out of the study. He'd heard everything but wasn't going to let on.

'Alice, I fancy a whisky, care to join me.' His tone was bright, casual as if nothing untoward had happened.

Music to her ears. 'Oh, that'd be lovely, thank you!' She knew Lucien had heard everything but she hoped he wouldn't try to discuss it.

'Everything ok?' he asked blandly.

'Yes fine, difficult case.'

'Well, if you need any help...'

'...or if Jean wants you out of the house...' they both laughed. Suddenly everything seemed as if it was going to be alright. She had a job she loved, people, no friends, who supported her, and, surprisingly enough someone who thought she was godparent material!

Jean had heard the crunch of Frank's car tyres on the drive as he left and had come back into the house.

'Staying for dinner, Alice?' she asked, brightly.

'I don't want to impose...' but Jean's cooking could solve anyone's problems.

'It's never an imposition,' Jean went over to her and gave her a hug. 'I'm going to feed Jenny, Lucien, give me half an hour.'

'Right oh, want anything doing?' he grinned.

'You could help Bobby set the table.' Lucien raised his glass.

Alice left the Blake household much later than she'd planned. She'd helped Jean put Bobby to bed and read him a story. She'd been completely blindsided by this, but had actually quite enjoyed it.

In her temper earlier in the day she'd walked to see Jean, something Frank had noticed when he left, her car wasn't there.

Feeling a little like a teenager in love, he'd positioned his car just down the road from their house. He reckoned that Jean would ask Alice to stay for dinner so that gave him time to get a pasty before Alice headed home.

He was right.

She rounded the corner, not paying attention. She didn't expect traffic at this time in the evening so a horn and lights instantly put her on her guard.

The car pulled alongside her, the window open, 'Need a lift, Alice?' She put her hand over her heart, Frank!

'Sorry, didn't mean to startle you.' He was grinning.

Actually, she'd had an extra whisky and was wearing high heels and her feet hurt, so yes she could do with a lift, but,

'Superintendent!' She tried to sound cross, but really she wasn't.

'I noticed you'd left your car in town and I know Jean...'

'Thank you, actually I hadn't planned to stay so long, but you know...Actually, my feet hurt.' It was all she could think of all to qualify her acceptance of the lift.

Ten minutes later Frank pulled the car onto her drive. She turned to look at him, he was smiling.

'Thank you, Frank,' deep breath, 'would you like a drink, tea, coffee or whisky?'

This was alien to her, and Frank knew it, so he said,

'I'd love a cuppa, I don't like to drink and drive.'

He stopped the engine and let her out of the car. Following her into the house he felt he was being tested. His feelings for Alice were growing, but she remained an enigma. He loved a puzzle but didn't want to put her in that category.

She made the tea and they sat side by side on the sofa discussing the minutiae of the day, but not the case.

Eventually Frank got up to leave. He took her hands in his and looked her full in the eyes,

'I trust your judgement, we'll get him.'

'I don't want to see butchery on my autopsy table again, Frank.'

He squeezed her forearm, 'I hope it doesn't come to that.'

Alice leaned towards him and, much to his and her surprise she kissed his cheek, 'So do I.'

Alice watched him drive out of the drive.

'Oh Lord!'


	3. This time

**I'm finding it quite difficult to write for Frank and Alice, they aren't Jean and Lucien so the soppier bits don't really work, I feel. I think I'm going off on a bit of a tangent, the story is not really canon. Anyway, Here is their burgeoning romance moving a little further on.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Frank had noticed a softening in Alice of late, could it be her association with the Blake's, they were definitely drawing her into the family and she seemed to be enjoying it. He found he was making excuses to see her, nipping down to autopsy during a quiet moment, popping in to see Blake if he knew she was going to be there. Jean and Lucien found it all rather touching and had decided they were going to nurture this budding romance.

Alice's gentler side came out when she was working too, seeming more sympathetic when families came to view their loved one, prepared to wait while they said their goodbyes.

She was still having problems with Mr Smith, his arrogance had resulted in another two botched operations and she was now speaking to Frank every time she heard more gossip about him. She didn't like passing on tales but when she filed a pathology report citing surgical incompetence she was called before the Board and Frank had to defend her. Frank had no problem defending her, his problem was that the Board did not respect her for the excellent pathologist she was. It annoyed him, and he told her so when he'd popped over with fish and chips one evening.

'It's bloody ridiculous, Alice,' he said, 'they should know by now that I'm not letting you go!'

She turned and smiled at him, 'Oh Frank,' she touched his arm. She stood up and took the plates to the sink. Frank watched her, even in this simple task she stood upright, straight backed. He picked up their water glasses and took them over to her, putting them on the side he picked up the towel and started to dry the dishes as she placed them on the drainer.

'You don't have to do that,' she said.

He just smiled and carried on. He didn't know why Alice was always so blasted independent! In a way it was infuriating but at the same time, endearing. At least she didn't go crying to him when things got to her. There must be something in her past that had made her that way.

Alice couldn't understand why Frank defended her so often. She knew she owed her continued employment to him, but surely it would be easier for him to let her go. She didn't _want_ to go; she liked Ballarat, well she liked her colleagues and they had made her feel a lot more welcome than the other hospitals she had worked in. None had had cause to complain about her work, she was a good surgeon, meticulous and, to her credit had never lost a patient on the operating table. Her bedside manner was blunt, and this was easily the only complaint, if you could call it that, anyone had against her. She found pathology suited her, her patients didn't ask damn fool questions or answer back! So if she could, she'd like to stay, but she found she could only thank the Superintendant for his continued support, she couldn't come out and say she wanted to stay, but she didn't know why.

Frank said his goodbyes, but this time she didn't kiss him. He had to admit he was a little disappointed.

With only a few days to go before the baptisms, Alice had decided she'd better get a gift for her godson. She wasn't sure what; something he could keep, yes, and something he would appreciate now. Bobby loved books, he loved being read to and Alice had read most of his books to him. She found a colourful book of folk tales for him, which she knew both she and Agnes would end up reading to him. She bought him a little prayer book as a keepsake, she'd remembered when buying his story book that she still had hers. Probably the only thing she had kept when she'd left home for university.

Coming out of the bookshop a police car skidded to a halt.

'Dr Harvey, you're wanted in the morgue!', it was Charlie. She slid into the passenger seat.

'What've we got, any idea.' She asked.

'One of Smith's, only this time the theatre sister has called it in.'

Alice Shook her head in disbelief. 'When will the Board get it. The man's a liability.' She turned to Charlie, 'do you know Blake had to finish an operation for him last week. He walked out of the theatre when the patient started to bleed. Luckily Lucien was returning some tools to the suite.'

'No, he didn't say anything.' Charlie had remembered, however, that he'd been particularly bad tempered one evening, not even Bobby had been able to bring him round. 'I expect he's done a report, though.'

'Yes he said he was going to.'

Alice almost ran into the morgue. Lucien had started the autopsy but was obviously waiting for Alice to assist.

'Ah, good. Alice I just need you to observe really, I want this report to be countersigned. If I take the lead maybe you won't have to face the Board, again!' He looked at her, waiting for her to say she didn't need protecting, but this time she was in agreement. It was unlikely Frank could save her again.

'Let's get to it, then.' She said.

The report was damning. Death due to complete organ failure. He'd tried to cut out a tumour and caught the aorta. The poor woman didn't stand a chance. They took photographs for extra evidence, and asked Frank to have the report typed up in triplicate.

When Frank read the report he was horrified. He looked at the two surgeons, they looked drained, and sent them home. He was going to submit the report to the Board and hopefully arrest Smith for murder. Like the two before him, he had had enough!

As he started to leave Blake asked which London hospital Smith had come from.

'St Thomas's I think,' answered Frank, remembering something he'd heard at a meeting previously, 'Good references.'

Lucien didn't have contacts at St Thomas' as far as he knew but he did have a contact in London, Mattie. She might be able to find something out through the grapevine. He'd ring her later.

Lucien asked Alice if she would like to join them for dinner that night. They could discuss the case in his study after Bobby had gone to bed. She was going to decline but something about his tone made her accept. He might have a plan. He also asked Frank to join them. The three of them had much to discuss.

Alice helped Jean put Bobby to bed and then she, Lucien and Frank went to form a plan of action. Jean left them to it and saw to Jenny and sat knitting, as she still did.

Lucien refused to discuss the case with Jean, he thought it would be too awful, and he didn't want to think about it, if he could at all help it. She could get on with organising the baptisms without the added worry. For once she accepted this, telling him if he needed to talk she would listen. He kissed her, grateful that, for this once, she would not press him.

After Frank and Alice left he phoned Mattie.

Frank followed Alice home, he wanted to speak to her. She had spoken mainly to Lucien during their meeting, he felt she was avoiding him. Pulling up outside her house he called to her as she walked to the door.

'Alice! Wait!' She turned, surprised to see him, had he forgotten something.

'Can we talk?' Frank dug his hands into his pockets, not wanting to make the mistake of touching her if she didn't want it.

She opened the door and ushered him in. 'What on earth could he want?'

'Is there something wrong?' He asked.

'Apart from the case, no why?' She was confused, had she done something to bother him?

He scratched his head, how to put this without scaring her, 'Er, I just thought,' sigh, 'I just thought I'd done something to upset you.'

'Frank, that's the last thing you ever do.' She looked at him, puzzled, 'Why would you think that?'

'I, er, I,' hell, why was he so bloody tongue-tied? 'you seemed to, er, be avoiding me in that meeting.' There, he'd said it, could be the worst way he could have put that.

'Oh, I'm sorry, Frank, I really didn't mean to.' She was genuinely surprised he should think that. 'Come in.'

He followed her into the living room where she sat down and indicated he should too.

'What...?' Oh god, now _she_ didn't know what to say. She looked at him, really not knowing what to say.

'Alice, you know I enjoy the times we get to talk, even if it is only about work, and the times here, over a drink...' He just couldn't finish a sentence. This was ridiculous, he was a grown man, he'd done this before, but Alice, Alice was different. She wasn't a woman he could just come right out and tell he was falling in love with her, and, truth be told, that's exactly what was happening.

'So do I Frank,' she smiled, 'it's a long time since anyone has treated me anything like you do, like I am a human being and not something from another planet. Being a woman in a man's world is not easy.'

He smiled, at least he hadn't completely blown it, not that he was about to propose; yet.

'I hope you get don't that behaviour from my men.' He sounded as if he would give them a severe talking to if that was the case.

'Actually, no. They are all pretty easy to get along with,' Frank raised an eyebrow at this, 'yes even Bill Hobart, though he is the easiest one to annoy if I feel like it.' The smile was wider now, genuine, happy.

'Yes, I've heard him mutter about 'that bloody woman' on occasions, thought it might be you.' Frank was relaxing now, but how to say what he wanted to say? What did he want to say? 'Can we date?' 'May I court you?' Yeurgh! What awful phrases!

She looked at him, tipping her head slightly to one side, she had a feeling she was making him squirm.

'Drink?' she decided to lighten the mood.

'Yes, thanks, that'd be lovely.' He leant back into the sofa and watched her pour two whiskeys, they hadn't had any at Blake's, Jean had kept them supplied with tea, she didn't want three drunks on her hands.

They clinked their glasses together,

'Cheers,' he said, 'here's to getting the bastard!'

'Superintendant!, do you usually use language like that in front of a lady!' she teased. They both burst into peals of laughter, the kind of laughter between friends when life was going well. They continued to chat about odds and ends, the upcoming baptisms. Frank confirmed he'd been invited to attend.

'You'll need a lift, Dr?' He asked.

'Most kind, Superintendant.' The formality was a joke.

Frank got up to leave. 'Better hop off now, Alice, I'll see you tomorrow, I expect.'

'Yes, I'm sure you will.' Now they were at the front door.

Frank took his life in his hands, he put a hand lightly under her chin, tipped her face up and kissed her, gently and swiftly on the lips. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth, eyes wide with surprise.

Frank turned and left, smiling broadly, very broadly indeed!


	4. Breaking down the wall

**This is probably moving along a bit faster than I originally planned, but at the same time it was becoming a bit too laboured. See what you think.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alice took a deep breath as Frank escorted her into the church. When she did attend church she slipped in at the back and left as soon as the service was over. She didn't like large crowds they were a reminder of past difficulties.

When Jenny had screamed the place down she had smiled, a true Blake in the making, but she had sympathy for Bobby when he said he wanted to go home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice found herself enjoying the gathering. Frank, unbeknownst to her, was keeping an eye on her. He knew she wasn't a great lover of social events. They had decided that they would not mention the case _at all_ , knowing that Lucien would have to get stuck into it. And no way was he going to do that, today of all days!

Alice spent time with Bobby. She'd never thought she could be so engaged by a two year old. As the eldest of five she'd been expected by her mother, to look after her little brothers. She was six when Albie had come along followed by another three at roughly two year intervals. By the time she was twelve she had 'mothered' four boys. She declined to let Jean know that, in spite of what she thought, she actually was quite good at changing nappies! Her mother had decided to raise Alice to be a wife and mother, not to have ambitions, so when Alice applied to study medicine at university she hadn't been best please. They had rowed and consequently they had not spoken since the day Alice left home. Not even to congratulate her on qualifying as a doctor and getting her first post ten years ago. Alice supposed that was when she started to build a wall between her and the world to prevent her being hurt. She occasionally heard from Albie but they weren't, what could be described as, close.

She'd offered to help Jean put Bobby to bed, but he was so tired he didn't need a story so Jean sent her back to the party. The other guests started to drift away when Bobby retired for the night and Jean went to attend to her daughter's needs.

'Alice, I think it's about time we left, don't you?' Frank suggested.

'Mmm... yes we should, I'll just go and say goodnight to Jean.'

'Lucien, would you order me a taxi?' Agnes called from her seat on the couch.

'Of course,' Lucien headed to the phone.

'Wait, Lucien,' Alice caught his arm, she looked over at Frank and he nodded, 'we could take Agnes home.' Frank knew this was the best way to keep too much talk at bay, although it would give those who _still_ talked about Jean and Lucien, another topic of conversation. Even so, he couldn't put Alice through that, though he thought she'd give as good as she got!

'Oh you young people don't want me around!' Agnes quipped, knowing full well what was going on.

'Nonsense,' said Frank, holding his hand out to the older woman, 'it'd be our pleasure.'

When Alice came back from saying goodnight to Jean Lucien saw his last guests out. He too was becoming very much aware of the growing closeness between his two colleagues, and Jean had warned him about teasing Alice. So he just observed from a distance. If it all went wrong he'd be a shoulder to cry on, '...but,' he thought, 'if you hurt her Frank , I'll be the one to box your ears!'

Frank opened the car doors for the ladies. Driving Agnes home meant going the long way round if he wanted some time with Alice before he went home. They dropped Agnes off and saw her into her house. They declined the offer of a drink and headed off.

It was a fine clear night, a fact Frank remarked on as they drove passed Lake Wendouree and he pointed out a constellation.

'I know nothing about astronomy.' Admitted Alice.

'I didn't until I had to lie under the stars during the war. It's handy to know the North Star. I learnt other constellations and when I came back I took a course in astronomy. I'm by no means an expert but it doesn't stop me spending time looking at the stars on a clear night.'

She looked at him, willing her to tell him more.

'Sometimes I just lie on my back outside and watch the night sky.' He realised this sounded vaguely silly.

'Where do you do that?' She thought it would be odd to find the Superintendant of Police lying on his back looking at the stars.

'Oh, at home,' Frank knew what she was thinking, 'but anywhere is fine if you have an uninterrupted view of the sky.'

He pulled onto her drive, and got out to open her car door, a courtesy that had become a habit. Walking her to her door he observed she had a good view of the sky, with bungalows around there were no roofs to obscure the sight.

'I've never really thought about it, but if I was to lie down to look at the stars it would be in the back, wouldn't want to worry the neighbours.' Though they were probably worried about the amount of time a senior police officer spent at her home.

He grinned, 'show me.'

She took him through to the back yard, a neat square of lawn edged by tidy borders.

'Got a blanket?' he asked.

'Pardon?'

'The grass is damp.'

She fetched the blanket off her bed and he expertly shook it out onto the ground. He lay down and indicated she should do so.

She knew she could be on dangerous ground here, lying on a blanket on the ground next to a man she liked, but she kicked off her shoes and joined him. Jean would have said it was romantic!

He spent the next few minutes pointing out various constellations and the myths associated with some, all the while watching her out of the corner of his eye. She listened, taking in what he said. So engrossed was she that she barely noticed his hand touch, then take, her hand in his. She only really registered the fact when he raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

Turning her head she saw Frank now lying on his side, looking at her. She turned onto her side too, and they lay there staring into each other's eyes. How had it come to this? She wondered, knowing full well she had allowed it to happen when she had joined him on the blanket.

Alice gave an involuntary shiver, but only because she was beginning to feel the chill of the night.

Frank leant over her and pulled the edge of the blanket over her, moving closer as he did so. There was very little space between them, now.

'Frank,' she whispered.

'Shh...' he touched her lips with his finger, then moved his hand to lace his fingers through her hair. Pulling her close he kissed her gently on the lips. He felt her nervousness. Strange, Alice was never nervous, always confident, poised, never nervous.

He pulled away slightly to look at her. He desperately wanted to kiss her, to show her how he really felt, but there was something she wasn't telling him that he thought he should know.

He rolled onto his back again, pulling her so she had her head on his chest. He thought he heard a sniffling, not crying, just a sniffle like Bobby had given in church.

Alice lay there feeling foolish. She knew that Frank would not hurt her, so why couldn't she accept what he was offering. He hadn't leapt on her while they were lying on the blanket, his touch was light and tender, no insistence. She was fond of him, maybe fond was the wrong word, no it was definitely the wrong word, but she wasn't sure if she was in love with him. She tingled at his touch, she'd liked, no more than liked, the gentle kiss he had given her the other night, smiling at the memory of his swift exit in case she'd objected. She lifted her head and moved to lie on her side facing him.

Frank propped himself up on his elbow, looking at this enigma before him. There was hesitation on her face, almost searching for his intentions.

He had to admit his intentions weren't exactly honourable, but for her...

He extended his hand to move a stray curl off her cheek. There was practically no space between them now. Again he laced his fingers through her hair at the back of her neck. He leant across to kiss her and this time her lips parted to let his tongue in. He felt he pull herself closer and the kiss deepened.

He wanted her so much, but he didn't want to frighten her. There was something there that stopped her yielding to both their desires. He had to keep his desire in check until she could accept it.

Her breathing became harder as, brick by brick, Frank tore down the wall she had built between her and the world. The barrier that meant she was seen as cold, haughty, blunt and unsympathetic. She knew he wanted her, she felt it deeper than the physical signs, and she wanted him.

For so long the act of physical love had, engendered so much fear, even revulsion, but now, now...

He felt her rise to meet him but as his hand slid down her thigh to raise the hem of her skirt higher, 'Not here,' she gasped, knowing that they could barely wait to become one.

Frank pulled her up and the headed into the house, hands finding buttons, zips, pieces of clothing falling to the floor as they headed to the bedroom, finally falling almost naked onto her bed, fulfilling their desires, finally leaving the past behind.

At last, spent, they lay side by side and as Alice snuggled next to him and fell into a deep, contented sleep, he pulled the sheet over them. Kissing the top of her head, he smiled and he too fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think Lucien is the only one who knows Alice has a sense of humour and is not the cold woman she can appear to be.


	5. An admittion

**I'm finding Frank and Alice difficult to write. They are both complex characters, Alice more than Frank. In this chapter I've tried to give Alice a back story to explain her reticence when it comes to forming a relationship. The one thing I am sure of is that she would not give up her career for a man.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Frank awoke. He was aware Alice was no longer curled up next to him. Her side of the bed was empty. He could see she was not in the bedroom Getting up, he pulled on his shorts and went through to the living area. She was there, standing, looking out of the window at the rug they had lain on last night. She held the navy blue silk robe she was wearing, tight around her slim frame.

He went up to her and gently placed his hands on her upper arms.

'Alice,' he whispered, 'are you alright?' He was afraid he had gone too far too fast the previous night, but, she had not pushed him away after her initial hesitation.

She turned and gave him a weak smile. He wasn't sure if she had been crying or not. He pulled her into a gentle embrace, holding her with one arm and stroking her head with his free hand. Kissing the top of her head he murmured,

'I'm sorry,' for what, he wasn't sure, but he was concerned he had somehow upset her.

Alice raised her head to look at him,

'You've nothing to apologise for, it's me who should apologise to you.' She answered.

He guided her to the sofa where they sat facing each other. He searched her face for clues. Why should she apologise to him?

'I never thought I'd find someone who makes me feel the way you do,' she said, but she didn't know quite how to explain it. There was no other way than to tell him the truth.

He touched her cheek, waiting for her to continue.

'When I went to University I was one of only two girls to study medicine that year. Lydia was pretty, blonde and sweet. In our second year she met and married a consultant and gave up her training for children and hosting dinner parties.' Alice wasn't bitter about this, it just wasn't her choice. 'We weren't close but as the only two females on the course we could at least talk. I had to work extra hard to get the grades I needed. I found that if I submitted my written work as 'Alice Harvey' my marks were downgraded. So I submitted a Harvey. My marks improved, no indication of my sex. It was quite blatant.'

'S E A?' queried Frank.

Alice gave him a look, 'Sophia Emily Alice, I've always been known as Alice.'

'But that's ridiculous, why?' objected Frank, who respected intelligence; the right person, not the right man, for the job!

'Because I wasn't pretty and blonde, and didn't flutter my eyelashes at every passing male, I suppose. It got me a reputation for being difficult, haughty.'

'They tried it on, didn't they?' a horrible thought entered Frank's head.

'Frequently,' she paused, she had to tell him , a deep breath, 'it was at the Graduation Ball. Something was put into my drink, just enough to make me aware of what was happening but not to be able to defend myself.' There she'd said it, well sort of.

'You were raped!' It was out before he could stop himself. Frank was appalled.

She nodded, to hear it said, to admit it, was too much. Alice finally gave into the pain she had tried to hide for so long. She allowed Frank to hold her while she sobbed against his bare chest, knowing that it would no longer define her.

'Did you report it?' Frank was horrified she'd carried this burden for so long.

'They said I was drunk, it was my own fault,' she sniffed, stupidly she felt vulnerable, yet with Frank she couldn't be less so.

'Frank,' she raised her head, 'please don't tell anyone.' He raised his eyebrows; why would he? 'You are the only person I've told. Last night...thank you for helping me put the past behind me.'

'Of course I won't tell.' He bent to her and kissed her gently.

She put her hands round the back of his neck and allowed him to deepen the kiss. As she did so he pulled her up and they headed to the bedroom to repeat the night before, but slowly this time.


	6. Colaboration

**I'm still having reservations about the way the Frank and Alice story line is going. For me they aren't the couple to marry and have a sweet family life. I am, however, going to go on with this chapter and I would appreciate any comments/reviews readers would care to give.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alice and Frank knew they had a problem. The case of Irwen Smith.

If it became known, or indeed common knowledge, that they were lovers their professional integrity could be called into question. she was a witness to his catastrophic mistakes and he was the investigating officer; the hospital board would tear their evidence apart.

At work it was easy, he was 'Superintendant', she was 'Dr Harvey', they were cool and detached. Bill Hobart still referred to her as 'that bloody woman!'

At home she felt more lonely than she'd ever felt before. On the nights when sleep eluded her she'd lie on the blanket outside and stare at the sky, hearing his voice tell the myths and talk about the constellations. She'd never thought anyone could hold her heart the way he did, but he did and having to be apart, bury their feelings, hurt, really hurt. She tried to tell herself to 'get a grip' but it didn't work.

In his bungalow Frank also missed Alice; missed talking over a whisky at night, waking to find her hand across his chest, her face obscured by her hair.

'Oh for heaven's sake Frank!' he scolded himself, 'you're not adolescents, it'll be over soon and then...' He wasn't sure what next, would she accept a proposal of marriage or prefer that they stay as lovers. Although being married didn't mean they wouldn't be lovers, just less gossip, if any.

Although he saw her at work they had agreed that he would spend less time in the morgue, unless there was a case; but suspicious deaths seemed to be few and far between at the moment. Not that he wanted anyone to be murdered just so he could spend time with his lover.

Lucien's contact in London, Mattie, had sent a telegram to say Smith was not known at any London hospital. He'd phoned her from the station and she had confirmed no one had heard of him.

Frank had contacted the police in London, only to find a man answering that description was wanted for performing illegal abortions at an East London home for unmarried mothers. He registered the incidents as miscarriages or stillbirths. London said they'd send a senior officer over the collaborate with them.

A fortnight later Frank, Lucien and Alice collated their evidence and headed to Melbourne to meet their English contact in Melbourne.

They met at the Police Headquarters and each laid out their evidence. It was definitely the same man.

The four of them were each in their turn horrified and appalled at the trail of devastation that followed Smith around. as a Medical Officer during the war Lucien had seen unimaginable horrors but in some cases these had paled into insignificance. The wanton destruction of human life was inconceivable. It had a profound effect on Lucien. At the hotel he shared a room with Frank, and the nightmares had returned. Frank had to shake him awake two or three times. Lucien apologised but only Jean could really help.

Frank was sympathetic to the issue and hoped that his shouting wouldn't wake any other guests in the hotel.

After four days of deliberation, the London Officer, Chief Superintendant Stephenson, said he'd like to act on the deportation papers he had with him. It would have to be done in front of a Judge.

Frank called Ballarat station and told Bill and Charlie to arrest Smith on a charge of causing death by Medical Negligence and to bring him to Melbourne in time for a hearing the following day.

Irwen Smith was so convinced he had nothing to worry about he was having a quiet drink in the club. Cec wasn't happy about having to let him in the club but Lucien had asked for him to be accommodating, they at least had a chance of finding him.

Charlie and Bill strolled into the club as if it was an everyday occurrence. Cec saw them and nodded in the direction of Smith in the corner. The officers wandered over.

Charlie , the more subtle of the two coppers, coughed politely; Smith looked up and smiled,

'Gentlemen, what can I do for you?'

Bill wanted to rearrange his face with his fist, but Charlie stepped in.

'We'd like you to accompany us to Melbourne,' he said, 'you're under arrest for causing death by Medical Negligence.'

Smith opened his mouth in surprise, as Bill moved in and slapped the handcuffs on. They nodded politely to Cec and escorted their prisoner out of the club and into their car.

It was a quiet journey; Smith had nothing to say and the officers could not talk about the case or their colleagues in front of the accused.

Frank and Stephenson were waiting outside the Headquarters when the Ballarat officers arrived.

Frank leaned into the car, 'Everything alright, Sergeant?'

'Fine, Boss,' replied Bill, 'where do you want him?'

'Courthouse, please, Bill,' confirmed Frank, 'Dr Blake and Dr Harvey are there, we'll be right behind you.'

'Sir,' acknowledged Charlie.

Lucien and Alice greeted their colleagues with smiles and handshakes.

'Everything alright, Charlie?' asked Blake, meaning Jean and the children.

'Absolutely, Doc, but Bobby wants to know when you're going to be home.' Charlie grinned.

Lucien smiled, he missed Jean and his family.

The court proceedings were quick. The judge listened to the evidence and the defence from the state appointed lawyer for Smith. The lawyer couldn't persuade the judge that Smith should be tried in Australia, but, thought Frank, he didn't try too hard! Smith would be sent back to England to be tried there with the evidence from Ballarat to be taken into account. Arrangements were made for Stephenson to take Smith back to England the following day, He thanked Frank and his colleagues and promised to let them know the outcome of the proceedings.

With the hotel bill paid, Lucien opted to hitch a ride with Bill and Charlie rather than wait for the train. As he got into the car he whispered to Frank,

'I won't say anything if you miss the train,' smiling.

Frank tried to keep a straight face while Alice blushed to the roots of her hair!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I doubt the legalities of this chapter, don't even know if there is such a charge but it is fiction!

is c


	7. questions

**Frank and Alice are becoming a bit domestic, who'd have thought it!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back in Ballarat Frank and Alice slipped back into their usual habits. Nights and free time spent at each other's homes, although less time at Frank's; it was on a more open road where comings and goings could be observed, and, as Frank admitted was a typical bachelor pad, just a place to lay his head when he wasn't at work, not as comfortable as Alice's. He'd apologised for its shortcomings. Alice didn't mind, as she said, it had what they needed, somewhere to cook, eat and er...sleep!

Cooking wasn't Alice's strong point but with a little help from Jean she had mastered a one-pot roast. Frank had learnt to cook when his first wife was ill and so they tended to rustle up meals together; 'After all,' Frank had remarked one evening, 'we both work.' As an ex-serviceman he was also handy with the iron, Alice had been a little embarrassed at her lack of domestic skills. Frank had just laughed,

'You've other skills I admire.'

'You'll burn that shirt if you're not careful.' She moved away so he could finish his task. He stood the iron on its heel and grabbed her round her waist.

'Frank!'

'Fancy putting some creases in that dress?' he quipped.

'Behave yourself,' she wriggled, playfully trying to push him away.

'I am, just badly,' his voice muffled by her hair as he nuzzled her neck and her breaths came quicker.

What was it about this man? She still didn't know. Why did she give in so easily? As she was pondering this she realised he had undone the buttons on her dress and was sliding it off her shoulders. How?

She straightened her arms, letting the dress slide to the floor as he manoeuvred her back towards the bedroom.

As he lowered her onto the bed, the phone rang. He collapsed next to her.

'Damn,' he cursed. He leaned over her to reach the instrument off the bedside table as her hands slid over his chest, 'Carlyle!' he barked.

'Boss, it's Charlie,' Davis' voice, 'we need you at the station. Mr Tyneman has asked for you.'

'Can't it wait until tomorrow?' Frank asked, 'It's gone nine.'

'Sorry, Boss,' Charlie had the awful feeling he'd interrupted something.

'Right,' Frank sighed, 'I'm on my way.'

He sat up on the end of the bed.

'Trouble?' Alice slid her hands over his shoulders, down his chest. He could feel the warmth of her body through her slip, on his back.

'Tyneman,' he turned, a quick kiss, 'I'll try not to be too long.'

'Go on, you don't want to keep him waiting.' The penalty of having a relationship with a Senior Police Officer. It could, of course, been the other way round, a call out for her.

She watched him go from where she sat on the bed. With a sigh she took his dressing gown off the back of the door and wrapped it around her, imagining his arms holding her. Moving to the kitchen the half ironed shirt lay over the board. She flicked the switch on the iron and finished off the shirt. Probably not to his standards but no creases in the wrong places. She picked up her dress off the floor and pressed out the worst of the creases. A wry smile, she'd just been rather domestic!

Frank returned just over an hour later. Alice was sitting reading one of his astronomy books. She looked up and smiled, 'Everything ok?'

He went to her, and slipping his hands inside the robe pulling her close he whispered,

'It is now.' Kissing her slowly and passionately.

Frank awoke and looked at Alice, still asleep, her hair spread out over the pillow. He liked looking at her as she slept. Her face relaxed, smooth, her dark eyelashes bouncing up off her cheeks, her mouth slightly open.

She stirred and turned he head, opening her eyes; she smiled,

'Morning.'

'Morning,' leaning over he brushed his lips over her forehead.

They were used to each other's habits now, and a routine had developed whoever's house they were in. Frank would make the morning tea while Alice occupied the bathroom, then they'd swap, finally meeting over the breakfast table. Domestic bliss, something Alice never thought would be part of her life.

Frank felt there was one more step they could take. The one that would make their relationship respected in Ballarat and not the subject of office talk, and the one final step he never thought he would take again. He knew he had to phrase it just right. He knew she would not give up her career to be a housewife, and to his mind she was far more than that. She was a damn fine pathologist, she and Lucien made a great team and he did not want to break up a good team. So he resolved to ask her that night, but he must let her know he did not want her to sacrifice her career for him and whatever her answer he would live with it and her, if she'd let him.

The day passed with no major incidents, which meant Frank had time to work out what exactly he was going to say to Alice. Several times he was asked if he was alright, he seemed distracted.

'Fine, fine', and back to the mundane paperwork.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She looked at him over their evening whisky, he seemed pre-occupied, why she couldn't fathom? There'd been no murders or major crime committed that day and she knew he'd done paperwork. She'd had the time to check that they had everything in the morgue, no tools had gone missing, the bone saw was there, not at the Blake's being used to carve the roast!

She put her head on his shoulder, 'Frank?'

'Um, Alice...' he had to say what he had to say.

'Yes...' she could see he was battling with something inside.

'Are you happy with the situation?' he looked at her, 'ours, I mean.' Oh bugger, how _was_ he going to say this?

She looked at him quizzically.

'Y'know, living between two houses, ducking the gossip. The office know, it doesn't matter how subtle we try to be.'

She let him go on.

With a sigh, 'I...You know how I feel about you, Alice, I never thought I'd find someone I could care about again, ' he hesitated to say 'love' but he was pretty sure he did love her, ' but then you came along and I did, do.'

He turned and took both her hands in his. Right, here goes, 'Alice will you marry me?' all in one breath; feeling like he did when he kissed her that time on the doorstep and ran for his life!

'Frank...' she wanted to say how she felt, but she'd always struggled to articulate her feelings if they were these type of feelings. Being angry at the world, at the stupidity of the human race came easily, loving or even just liking them, was very hard for Alice, and the possibility that he would want her to give up her career, well, she just couldn't do it, it was too high a price for her to pay.

'Frank...', she started to give the answer he didn't want.

He stopped her, 'Don't answer now, just think about it, I can wait. but whatever the answer is won't change anything. I don't want you to change, to stop working, you are the Alice I love, not the 'little woman' waiting at home, cooking my meals, ironing my shirts; who you are is who I want to marry.'

Alice looked at him, quite stunned at his declaration. All her life she'd been told not to have ambition, and when she did her mother had refused to speak to her, she was supposed to marry and have children, bring up the next generation. Not be a successful career woman in her own right. Frank seemed to be offering her that life and love.

'I need time, Frank,' she said, 'I am happy, to a certain extent with the situation, although the gossip can be a bit wearing sometimes. Please give me time to think.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thought it was about time the phone interrupted them!


	8. melted

**This is the last chapter in this story (it's a bit angst for which I apologise) before it becomes a bit tortuous, though some may say it already has. I need to bring it to a conclusion but hope to write some one shots for the couple at some later date.**

 **Warning: death of a child.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

For the next few days, Frank and Alice danced around each other, carrying on as before. Neither one wanted to be the one who broke up the relationship.

Frank and Lucien were required to attend court in Melbourne, to give evidence in a case. They were leaving early and would be returning sometime later that night. But they didn't know when.

Alice was called out to the local refuse collection depot. A body had been found. Expecting to find the body of a workman who had fallen into the collection truck she was brought up short at the sight of a small child. About four to five years old she judged, as she desperately tried to build the wall Frank had demolished all those weeks ago. Detached but angry, and it wasn't because she was now a godmother, she had younger brothers and although she'd sometimes resented having to look after them so much, she would never have hurt any of them.

The ambulance came to collect the little body and take it to the morgue. As they stood looking at it she took the sheet off them and carefully wrapped the battered and bruised child before placing it gently on the stretcher. Charlie watched her, he could sense the anger and hurt, and noticed how she had become distant.

At the morgue she undressed the body and examined it. Taking x-rays she could see that most of his bones were broken and one rib had punctured his heart, causing massive internal bleeding. Among the bruises was one particular one directly over the sternum, which had the added impression of a ring. Possibly dealt by the left hand of the person who had hit him.

She washed him and wrapped him in a clean sheet, before placing him on the mortuary slider. She couldn't place him directly on the cold surface. Completing her report she went up to the office and left it on Frank's desk. 'You ok, Doc?' Charlie asked.

'Not really Charlie,' she might as well be honest, 'he was beaten to death. He looks to be about four or five, he should be out playing not lying on my mortuary slab.' She was angry and she didn't hide it. 'Find the bastard who did this Charlie.'

She swept out of the office with a 'I'll be at home if you need me.' And she was gone. Charlie and Bill Hobart just looked at each other, hoping they wouldn't have to call her out again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Blake residence,' Jean answered the phone that evening, 'Oh hello Lucien. Alright, I'll see you later then. Oh wait,' Charlie was waving at her, motioning he wanted to speak to the doc, 'Charlie wants a quick word.'

Charlie went into the study, he hadn't told Jean about the case and he didn't want her to hear him tell Blake over the phone.

'Doc, is the Boss there? Ok, can you just tell him Dr Harvey's had a bad day. Dead child at the dump. No, she went home straight after the autopsy. Ok, see you later.'

'Everything alright Charlie,' Jean asked when he came out of the study. 'Yes, fine, just needed to get a message to the Superintendent.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank let himself into Alice's house, it was in darkness so he assumed she had gone to bed. Dropping his briefcase and jacket in the kitchen he headed through the lounge to the bedroom. In the lounge he pulled up short, a figure huddled on the couch.

'Alice?' softly, he didn't want to startle her.

'Oh, Frank, you're back,' she tried to sound as if she waited up for him regularly.

'Why are you still up? It's one thirty in the morning.' He'd got the message from Charlie, God, it must've been bad.

'Couldn't sleep,' a crack in her voice.

'Missed me,' he put his arms round her.

She turned and buried her head in his chest and let the tears soak through his shirt.

'Shh..' he didn't say anything else. He couldn't think of anything to say that would ease the pain and anger she felt. Alice, the ice maiden, had melted and it was his fault. If he hadn't torn down the wall so completely she would have been able to handle this better. He felt so guilty, that he couldn't protect her from this.

He picked her up and carried her to bed. She was wearing his pyjama top and robe, a need perhaps for comfort that she could get from him only. Undressing as far as he need he climbed into the bed next to her and let her cry herself to sleep in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice woke as the sun streamed through the window. Trust Frank not to close the curtains, she thought. It was only a passing thought, she knew he'd been very late home and the state she was in, curtains? Well... who cares.

She turned to look at him. He must be so tired, the drive from Melbourne was not easy, but he turned and, stroking her hair, smiled.

'I should've been here,' he whispered.

'It's the penalty we pay,' she replied, 'for what we do.'

Kissing her head he pulled her closer.

'Frank?' She spoke. 'You asked me a question that I've not answered.'

He raised himself on his elbow and looked at her, waiting...

'The answer is yes; I will marry you.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't think marriage will weaken Alice, it will probably make her stronger, and I like to think she will still be 'that bloody woman!'


End file.
